Blackbird
by ChrisColferLover14
Summary: AU fic. Kurt is the new dance teacher at a school in America, he doesn't expect much but when touring the school on his first day he meets Blaine, a music teacher. He doesn't see anything happening with this cute boy, until he eavesdrops on Blaine and a lesbian I.T teacher in the staff room, only to find out Blaine is gay himself, where will it go with them?
1. The New Teacher

**Hey guys this is my second glee fanfic, the other didn't really work out but I'm really confident with this one! I have to give some credit to my friend Kira for helping me think of the idea for this as I need ideas and motivation to write a fanfiction AND continue it and I need a base idea to build it up. Kira's fanfic name is CaramelTheJellyFish so go read her fanfictions! If you want to read her more recent ones, follow her on tumblr she's TechieTheJellyFish, and please follow her and message her everything honestly, she is a truly awesome and nice person! Just to let you know...this is an AU fanfic where Kurt and Blaine are teachers at a school (thought I should mention that) so I hope you find interesting!:-)**

Kurt was pulled from his dreaming as his alarm clock blared noisily from its place on his bedside table. He looked at the clock reading 7:30am and was half tempted to plant his face back into his pillow, but he had work and, of course, he'd feel better after coffee. He sat down on the small red sofa opposite the TV and turned the TV on.

He turned on the morning news, the first thing he noticed. The clock in the bottom left of the TV said 8:35.

"Crap the clocks went forward," he muttered, swearing slightly under his breath, shooting up of the sofa and hurrying to the kitchen.

He picked up one of the muffins he'd made last night; not caring that it may be slightly fattening, or that it wasn't a sufficient breakfast. All he cared about was that fact that he was late. He dashed to his room to get dressed as fast as humanly possible. He put on some smart-ish black jeans and a white shirt, it looked formal in some respects, but casual-teacher like at the same time.

He ran to the kitchen and grabbed some money and his keys and making his way down the stairs after grabbing his bags.

"Why was I blessed with the top floor apartment?" he complained as he hurried down the many flights of stairs.

He got into his car to drive to his new job. He tensed when the clock read 8:50, he was supposed to arrive at 8:40. Maybe they'll let him off as it's his first day. He had a new job as a dance teacher at a high school, he was nervous about what people would think of a male dance teacher but excited to be able to teach people, it was previously a job he wouldn't have pictured himself doing, but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe being a teacher would have its benefits.

He pulled up in one of the teachers parking spots before getting out of the car and hurrying to the head teachers office. He knocked on the door and then entered, looking at the head teacher apologetically.

"Ah, Mr Hummel. Welcome. The teachers were talking about first impressions a few minutes ago. Talking about which, turning up for work 20 minutes late on your first day," the head commented.

"I know, I'm so sorry Mr Smith, I forgot the clocks went forward and accidently woke up and hour late, I thought it was 7:30 but it was 8:30 and-" he babbled.

"Mr Hummel," Mr Smith interrupted. "It's ok, I'll let you off," he smiled. Kurt nodded and turned around to go to the dance department.

Kurt stepped in to a room with a shiny golden brown wooden floor and a massive wall mirror covering one of the walls and a ballet bar going right across it. He looked around at the place, impressed at his new classroom.

"Brand new," another teacher walked in. "we just had it built recently, no one else has used it, me and the other dance teacher use the other classrooms but when we put out the job for another dance teacher because we needed more than two, we built this." Kurt smiled at her.

"So I presume you're either Mrs Bailey or Miss Jones?" Kurt asked. The female teacher chuckled slightly.

"I'm Miss Jones," she smiled back to Kurt. "we were surprised when we heard we were getting a male dance teacher," she commented. "It's not a bad thing!" she added quickly.

"Oh, yeah I know it's fine. My friends reacted strangely when I told them don't worry you're not the only one, Miss Jones," Kurt assured.

"Please, call me Karen," she smiled softly at Kurt's politeness. Kurt nodded.

"And, I'm Kurt by the way," he pointed out. Karen looked at him flirtingly before waving goodbye and leaving the room. Kurt just smiled weakly, she'll find out he's gay sooner or later.

Luckily for Kurt, he didn't have to teach until next lesson and there was still about half an hour left of first lesson, so he decided to look around a bit by himself. Walking around the school with the head teacher stopping at every single display of trophies and awards, having a full story about every one of them and how they were won- can be tiring.

He naturally went to the music department first as he loves music. He stopped in his tracks when he got in and looked around at all the instruments and technology. He smiled at his surroundings before looking into one of the classrooms to see a female teacher with long brown hair teaching a class, to the room on his left he saw a really handsome guy sitting at his desk typing slowly on his computer, with his face filled with boredom. Kurt knocked lightly on the door before walking in.

"Uh, hi," he smiled awkwardly. "I'm Kurt, I'm the new dance teacher, I'm just looking around and you looked bored and you were free so I thought I'd start to get to know the other teachers." The teacher at the desk twirled round on his desk chair to face Kurt.

"I'm Blaine," he smiled so warmly that Kurt's heart melted. This boy was gorgeous, but what are the odds that he's gay? Nearly every boy Kurt's ever had his eye on has been straight.

"Do you like music, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded straight away.

"Yes! Of course," he said excitedly. "I sing," he added proudly, but still modestly.

"I sing too," Blaine beamed. Kurt widened his eyes at how perfect this guy already was. "I'd love to hear you sing one day," Blaine looked Kurt in the eye, still smiling. Kurt chuckled nervously.

"Well, yeah maybe. And same to you as well," he played with his hands awkwardly. "I have to go prepare to teach my first lesson," he smiled and turned around.

"Good luck, see you around, Kurt," Blaine said kindly, he twirled around on his chair to face the computer. Kurt stopped and looked round at Blaine one more time before sighing and leaving to go to the dance department.

oO0Oo

"Bye, everyone! Have a nice week," Kurt waved off his first ever class. He sighed heavily, still out a bit out of breath from the dancing. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at how well his first class went. He saw a student still here in the mirror still trying to tie the shoelaces of her red converse. He spun around to face her.

"Are you ok there, Jenny?" he asked her. She barely noticed he was talking until she suddenly looked up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Mr Hummel I'm just slow at doing my shoe laces," she replied with an awkward laugh. Kurt looked at her method of tying her shoe laces, she was about to start tying the next one until Kurt stopped her.

"You tie them the long winded way," he kindly commented. "Here, I'll show you how to tie them real quick." he bent down by her and tied his own but did it slowly step by step. She copied him carefully.

"I did it!" she cheered. Kurt laughed.

"There now you won't have to spend ages on them," he smiled.

"Thank you Mr Hummel, bye!" she waved as she left the dance department. He waved back and got up slowly from his crouched position on the floor.

"Bye see you next week," he chuckled and shook his head and went to the other side of the dance block and went out of the door. He made his way to the staff room to blend in with the other teachers and make friends with them. He was going to need some company in his free time. He saw the door of the staff room from a distance and saw the music teacher he met earlier- Blaine.

He smiled lightly to himself and progressed to the door. He got slower and slower and when he got there he waiting for a few seconds before he knocks. But just before he does he hears a bit of their conversation and was intrigued to carry on listening, he made sure they couldn't see him through the small window in the door. Despite feeling kind of bad for eavesdropping he knew after he heard that sentence he just had to listen. The sentence "what if the students find out?" is what dragged Kurt in.

He leaned in slightly closer to the door but nothing too noticeable. Lucky only a few people were around and they weren't paying attention to Kurt. Blaine was sitting with an I.T teacher called Kira Dodd.

"Why don't you want them to find out? I've come out to them when I told them I had a wife," Kira smiled. Blaine pursed his lips.

"I don't know," he muttered. "I guess all the students have got used to me and they like me as a teacher so if they found out that I was gay that might change their opinions on me," he just looked down at his hands. Kira just looked at him. Kurt widened his eyes and opened his mouth a little with happiness. He decided he would stay just a little longer to hear whether Blaine had a boyfriend or not.

"Haters gonna hate right?" Kira giggled. "And anyway, if they did find out somehow or you tell them, your truly best students aren't going to change their opinion on you for being gay are they?" she said enthusiastically as usual. Blaine nodded in agreement, still looking at his hands.

"So are you looking for a boyfriend at the moment?" Kira asked, making conversation. Blaine shrugged and looked up at her.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just waiting for the right person to come along. I used to try so hard to find someone, but then a friend told me that with patience comes benefits, so here I am. Waiting," he shrugged again. Kira nodded and smiled.

"Good idea!" she happily agreed. "I waited for a girlfriend and look at me now, I'm married!" she beamed. Kurt smiled with his eyes lit up. He decided to come back to the staff room at lunch instead of intruding on their conversation.

"Mm break is about to end anyway," he muttered to himself under his breath, looking at the clock at the end of the hallway. He decided to go up the hallway a bit and walk past the staff room at the same time Blaine comes out, in hope he would notice him and say hi. I mean the best thing they could do right now is become at least friends, right?


	2. Friendship

Blaine walked out of the staff room and Kurt caught his eye. He shook his head to get out of his thoughts and walked next to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt," he greets. Kurt tries to act like he didn't plan this out.

"Oh, hello again Blaine," he smiled obliviously. Blaine just nodded slowly as he walked, not being able to think of anything to say.

"So, how did your first lesson go?" he asked. Kurt smiled to himself.

"Oh yeah, great, great. For a first lesson that is," he chuckled. He walked slowly by Blaine, his hands swing at his sides slightly. "Hey, uh do you wanna have my number? And maybe we could...hang out or something, you know just as friends, I need a friend here."

"Yeah, sure do you want to borrow my pen?" Blaine pulls a pen out of his pocket.

"Ah, thanks," Kurt smiles, taking the pen and writing down his number on a scrap of paper he had previously been fiddling with in his pocket, ready to pull it out and write his number this whole time.

He jotted down his number and handed it to Blaine. He took it and slipped it in his pocket and smiled gratefully.

" I have another free lesson, then I'm teaching for the rest of the day are you teaching now?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt nodded and sighed lightly.

"Yeah I am," he replied with sad smile. He was hoping that he had a free lesson to talk to Blaine. "Speaking of, I better go and...uh, teach," he waved goodbye as he and Blaine went their separate ways, Blaine to music and Kurt to dance.

oO0Oo

Half an hour after the end of school bell, after doing some paperwork and advance lesson planning, Blaine went home.

He had moved out of his parents house quite a few years ago and moved into a block of apartments, it was alright. It wasn't a luxury mansion but it was practical and affordable.

He walked up the stairs quickly, walking up every other step to speed up the process, when he got to his apartment he let himself in and slumped on his couch sighing heavily, knowing he still had work to do that evening- but not really wanting, bothering not planning to do it.

Blaine just sat there checking his phone every now and then, receiving texts from Kira. Despite being proud of who he was he couldn't bear the students finding out he was gay- even if in the back of his mind he knew it won't have a huge impact.

He debated or not whether to invite Kurt round, he could do with another friend. He had friends, and great ones they were. Kira and Rachel were his best friends, but he needed male friends, and he knew Kurt was an amazing person- even though he barely knew him.

He picked up his phone slowly then put it back down. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the number Kurt had given him. He picked the phone back up dialled Kurt's number and hesitantly pressed the call button. He tapped his hand rhythmically on his leg while the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kurt asked.

"Hey! It's Blaine," Kurt's eyes lit up as Blaine spoke. "So we were talking earlier and it was great...um so you wanna come over and we can just hang out," he offered. "You know, as friends!" he added quickly. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I'd love to, Blaine. Where do you live?"

"Do you know where that modern gym is? You know the newly built one?"

"Yeah..." Kurt replied. Kurt lived near there, maybe Blaine lived close to him.

"I live in the block of apartments almost opposite there. Number 10," Kurt paused for a moment.

"No way. I live there! We live in the same apartment and I've never noticed you?"

"Wow, we must've crossed paths a lot without realizing," Blaine wondered.

"In that case I'll be over in a minute, just one flight of stairs down!" Kurt chuckled. Blaine laughed too.

"Well then, see you in a minute," he hung up the phone and smiled. And, no surprises, about a minute and a half later, there's a knock at the door.

Blaine jumps up of the sofa to get the door, he brushed the stray bit of hair out of his face neatly, before opening the door and being greeted by Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt happily exclaimed.

"Hey," Blaine grinned "come in," he gestured his hand towards the main part of the apartment. Kurt stepped in and followed Blaine to the living room/kitchen.

"Nice place, cosy," Kurt commented. Blaine shrugged.

"Nothing special, but I get by," he replied. Nodding towards the sofa, Kurt gratefully smiled and sat down.

"Want a drink?" Blaine offered.

"Yeah, just water please," Kurt said. Blaine nodded and went to the kitchen. He started running the tap while getting a medium sized glass from one of the high cupboards above the counters. He put his hand slightly under the water to feel the temperature. He turned off the tap, put the glass under and then turned it on. Turning it off again after the water reached 3 quarters way to the top of the glass.

"Do you want ice in it?" he called from the kitchen.

"No thanks," Kurt called back. Blaine came through to the living room and placed the glass of water on a plain brown coaster on the coffee table in front of Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. He took a sip of the water before placing it back down and sitting in an awkward silence, until Blaine spoke up.

"So I was thinking, shall we order pizza tonight and watch a movie or something. It'll be fun," Blaine offers. Kurt beamed.

"That sounds amazing!" he clapped a little.

"Great. We'll order it now because it takes about half an hour to arrive so by then we'll be hungry enough for it." Kurt just nodded in agreement with Blaine.

"Hang on I'll get the house phone," he got up and went to the other side of the room to grab the house phone from a small end table by a fake plant. He dialled the pizza number which he evidently knew off by heart for some reason. It was a rather captivating conversation:

"Hello, this is the pizza shop can I take your order?" spoke an odd accent.

"Uh, yeah hi. Can I have a medium pepperoni pizza and, Kurt what would you like?" he pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Kurt.

"Medium plain please," Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded and put the phone back to his ear.

"A medium plain as well," he said.

"Would you like a free toy with that?" the foreigner asked. Blaine let out a small immature giggle, Kurt found that rather funny.

"Um, no were adults we're fine," Blaine rejected. He frowned slightly.

"Put it on speaker!" Kurt nagged him.

"Hang on a sec," Blaine said to the man on the other end of the phone. He pulled it away from his ear again and pressed the speakerphone button. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello, uh free toy?" the man said.

"No, honestly we're fine," Blaine argued. Kurt was almost on the floor in fits of laughter. The foreigner sighed heavily and sadly.

"Ok," he said "food will be ready at 30 past 5"

"Ok, thank you," Blaine chuckled, laughing slightly when he hung up the phone. He chucked in on the sofa and joined Kurt in the laughing.

"Aw, buzz kill! You should have got a free toy!" Kurt teased, not expecting Blaine to do anything more than laugh, but Blaine picked up the phone and re-dialled the number, Kurt frowned confusedly. The same odd-accented man picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the pizza shop can-" he started.

"Hi," Blaine interrupted "It's me again, yes, we'll take the free toy," Kurt burst into laughter at this and fell backwards on the sofa.

"Thank you sir, goodbye," the foreigner hung up the phone. Blaine once again joined Kurt laughing.

"Oh my god, what on earth," Kurt said in between laughs. After they'd both calmed down Blaine joined Kurt on the sofa and let out a small chuckle before turning on the television.

"That, was amazing," Kurt pointed out still laughing a bit. Blaine giggled.

"That _was _amazing" he echoed. They both sighed and leaned back into the sofa and watched the TV and waited for the pizza to arrive.

oO0Oo

Once the pizza had arrived and all been eaten Kurt and Blaine both cleaned up the place a little. It turns out the free toy was just a small plastic whale that swims when put in water, Blaine just chucked it in the draw in his room.

"We need something for pudding," Blaine suddenly commented. "I don't really have anything in though."

"We could make something?" Kurt suggested. Blaine clicked his fingers.

"Yes, we should make cakes," he said excitedly. He was like a little kid on Christmas day. He grabbed all needed ingredients out of the cupboards and placed them on the island counter taking up most of Blaine's small kitchen.

"What do we need first?" Blaine asked Kurt, as he was looking at the recipe.

"Mix 4oz of butter and sugar together using a wooden spoon," he called over to Blaine. Blaine picked up the butter, measured 4oz on the scales and poured it into a large mixing bowl. He did the same with the sugar.

"Ok, what next?" he asked. Kurt looked back at the recipe on the counter behind him.

"Beat 2 eggs and add them to the mixture little by little." Blaine scoured the counter before spotting the eggs. He broke both of them into a smaller bowl and beat them with a fork. He then added them to the mixture.

"Next," he said. Kurt turned back to the counter.

"Fold in the 6oz of flour," but make sure you whisk-" Kurt started before Blaine flicked flour at his black. Kurt gasped but then smirked mischievously. He turned around and snatched the flour off Blaine, he got a handful and chucked it at him. Blaine just opened his mouth slightly and laughed.

He went to the cupboard and got the second packet of flour and opened it, grabbing some and showering it over Kurt. Kurt retaliated with the flour and poured some over Blaine, after a while Blaine just got his pack of flour and poured the lot over Kurt.

They continued their flour fight for about 20 minutes before stopping and laughing for a bit, and then realizing how much mess they made.

"Crap," Blaine chuckled. They both paused for a moment.

"It was fun though, right?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, definitely," Blaine agreed quickly.

"Although we might have to, you know, clean u-" Kurt started.

"I'll go get a mop," Blaine said suddenly, turning to the cupboard of cleaning supplies.


	3. Coming out

A group of teenagers from the school sat on a low wall in the yard of the school talking to each other.

"I heard that Mr Hummel is gay," one of them said. The others all turned to look at him, confusion on their faces.

"And, how do you know that?" a girl asked. The other boy smirked.

"Sam Gardner's older brother knows Mr Hummel, his brother told Sam and Sam told me," he said proudly, obviously feeling a sense of power spreading this rumour.

"You have no proof," another girl pointed out.

"Yeah, I may not have solid proof, but I'm good at trusting people's word. It's called being open minded," he turned his nose up at her. She scoffed.

"No it's called spreading rumours," she retorted. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Look there's Mr Hummel," one pointed out. Kurt walked past smiling to the group of teens.

"Hi guys," he smiled as he passed them.

"Faggot," one of the boys coughed, the girl hit him slightly. Kurt stopped in my tracks for just a second before walking away.

"Have a nice day," he bitterly spoke. He wasn't afraid of people knowing as such, it was just the hate he was slightly fearing. He was in high school once, he knew how mean these kids can be. They spread rumours, twist and shape them, and then spread them more.

They play with the truth, they bend it until it's completely irrelevant to the previous subject. They know how to find your weak spot and hate on you for it. Even if you're a teacher- some of these kids have guts to say what they do.

"Kurt!" a familiar voice called from a distance. Kurt looked around for a minute before spotting Blaine jogging towards him.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt unenthusiastically greeted, it was nothing to do with Blaine, his dignity was just dragged down a little from his previous encounter.

"Are you ok?" Blaine paused. He was wearing a blue bow tie, Kurt noticed. He smiled to himself slightly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine," Kurt assured almost confidently.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt just shook his head.

"Honestly, Blaine. I'm fine," he chuckled.

"Ok," replied Blaine wearily.

"I had a great night last night," Kurt quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, me too it was good, we should do it again sometime," Blaine nodded.

"Despite the mess we made," Kurt added, Blaine laughed at the memory. Kurt joined in.

"I guess it was all worthwhile though," Blaine stopped walking when they got to the half way point between the music department and the dance department. Kurt stopped too and turned to face him.

"I'll see you later," Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt looked back at him. They looked to the side when they heard some teens giggling.

"We're not even..." Kurt said quietly.

"Just ignore them," Blaine shook his head "see you in a bit," and with that they both went off to teach. Kurt hurried up the small amount of stairs to his class room, his hands swinging at his sides.

"Hey everyone," Kurt greeted warmly as he stepped into the classroom to see the class there and ready.

oO0Oo

After class Kurt went to the blue crash mat in front of one of the mirrors and began to stretch. He wasn't expecting anyone to walk him so was taken by surprise by Blaine's reflection in the mirror. Blaine just stood there looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, I just came to say hi," he chuckled nervously. Kurt looked down on the floor in humiliation, although in some ways he was glad it was only Blaine, not a student.

"Oh it's fine don't worry," he laughed it off. Blaine sighed in relief. He slowly made his way over to Kurt. Kurt got up from the mat and faced Blaine.

"You have a free lesson now?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and a smiled formed on Blaine's face. "Come to music," he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the door and to music. Kurt just looked down at their linked hands and smiled.

Friends.

They were just friends.

"In here," Blaine gestured to a large soundproof room and followed Kurt in. The room was painted plain white and obviously had thick insulated walls. There were various instruments around and microphones.

"We're gonna sing," Blaine beamed. Kurt froze for a moment.

"Really?" he asked. Blaine nodded and grinned. "You like the song Blackbird, right?" Kurt frowned.

"Yes...how did you know?" he asked. Blaine just tapped his nose. He pressed a button on the computer. Blackbird began to play.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Kurt sang, Blaine joined in for the rest.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night__  
__Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

They both ended on the note and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're amazing," they said in unison to each other. They both laughed.

"That was good," Kurt smiled as he looked down.

"Yeah," Blaine just whispered in agreement. "Hey I gotta tell you something."

"Yes?" Kurt grinned. Blaine just looked around awkwardly for a bit.

"I...uh, I'm...never mind," he shook his head.

"No go on, please," Kurt pleaded. Blaine just shook his head again and smiled before leaving the room. "Wait, Blaine," Kurt called, but he had already gone. He sighed wearily.

oO0Oo

"How do I tell him?" Blaine asked Kira. They sat on one of the small sofas in the staff room. Kira tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"Just come out with it. Force the words out of your mouth. I've done that before," she beamed at him. Blaine just thought about it.

"What if he's not gay either? I'm pretty convinced he is but...if he's not it will be so awkward," he pondered.

"That might just be a chance you'll have to take," Kira looked at him apologetically because of the lack of answers she had for him.

"Okay," Blaine nodded.

Blaine walked out of the staff room sighing.

"Blaine!" Kurt spotted him from the other side of the corridor. "Blaine," he complained, running over to him, out of breath.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I ran off, I-" he started.

"Blaine you can't run away from your problems, what were you gonna tell me?" Kurt asked kindly.

"I'm gay, and I thought you should know," he came out with it so suddenly. "I'm not saying I fancy you!" he added quickly. He smiled awkwardly. Kurt just nodded.

"Thanks for telling me, do you tell many people?" he asked, looking somewhat sympathetic. Blaine shook his head and Kurt nodded. Kurt decided not to admit his own sexuality right now, he was merely afraid of seeming desperate, he wanted to invite Blaine over one night and tell him, and maybe they'd end up dating.

oO0Oo

"I don't think he's gay," Blaine said glumly to Kira.

"Aww," she sympathised "don't get so down, maybe it's just not admitting it yet, just give him some time," she said unsure.

"I was just so sure I had a chance here," Blaine just looked down at his hands. Kira pursed her lips before putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his best friend and smiled weakly.

**AN**

**Hey sorry for the late update I wrote two chapters in a row each day so I thought I should give more people a chance to read chapters 1 & 2 before I posted 3. I would have made this longer but my laptop is being annoyingly laggy tonight and I want to post this chapter so here it is!:-) Please review! I don't get many reviews on my fics and I'm really confident about this one so please review, favourite follow whatever!3**


	4. Comfort

Blaine sat at his desk in his classroom, having just taught a large class who the majority didn't even care for music; he wasn't in the mood nor frame of mind to do_ more_ work. He sighed heavily and began to type on his computer, just lesson planning and boring things like that. He chewed on the end of his pen to cure the boredom that constantly showered him.

As a soft knock was heard from the door Blaine swivelled round on his desk chair to view Kurt in his presence.

"Kurt," he pointed out happily. "I was hoping you'd come, this is so boring." He subconsciously chewed on his pen more, but in a more seductive way. Kurt just stared, remembering a couple minutes later to snap out of his thoughts.

"Well, good job I came," Kurt chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Just lesson planning and stuff," Blaine groaned. He swirled his chair back round to face the computer again. Kurt just nodded, slightly lost on words if anything.

"Need any help?" he offered. Blaine tilted his head slightly to the left and thought for a second.

"I guess I could use your expertise," he chuckled. Kurt smiled happily before grabbing a chair and pulling it to the desk, propping down next to Blaine. He sat up straight with one leg crossed over the other.

"What have you got so far?" he asked. Blaine breathed out heavily and shook his head.

"Well, er, nothing." Kurt nodded slowly resting his chin on his hand and thinking. "I mean, I know that I want to try and teach them some different simple chords, but how? It needs to be interesting as well, sometimes I think people don't really concentrate on the lesson, they just look like they are but they don't take it in!" Blaine ran his hand through his hair in mild frustration.

"Well you're kinda gorgeous," Kurt murmured under his breath, not even realizing what he just said. He thought he had got away with it until he looked up to see Blaine frozen in his seat.

"Wait, what?" he said hopefully. His eyes gleamed for a moment.

"Uh, I-uh-I have an idea," Kurt stuttered. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nice save there." Kurt ignored Blaine's remark and took the mouse of the computer into his hand, going on the internet.

"Here," Kurt presented a picture some keys of a keyboard "print some out and colour in the notes for different chords on them, give them out and see if that helps." Blaine raised his eyebrows genially.

"Wow. Kurt, that's a great idea thanks!" he exclaimed happily, beginning to print of some pictures. The printer at the back of the room buzzed softly as the paper was fed through. Kurt rocked on his chair for a minute, pursing his lips.

"Do you wanna…come round later?" Kurt offered. Blaine's eyes lit up.

"I'd love to," he said gratefully. Kurt smiled benevolently as he stood up from the chair.

"See you later then," Kurt winked and exited the room; he stopped in his tracks before leaving the department.

"Oh my god why did wink?" he muttered quietly to himself. He just shook his head and continued walking out of music and to dance to teach.

oO0Oo

Kurt sat in his apartment contentedly waiting for Blaine. He wriggled about a bit in the small sofa, trying to find a comfortable position to assemble himself in with laptop perched upon his lap.

He scrolled through general news on facebook to cure his boredom. Not that it passed _much _time, he still enjoyed the gossip from time to time. He scanned the news feed half-heartedly. Not really caring what this person had for breakfast, or whether someone's computer was 'fucking up' or n not, and the whole 'like if you love bacon, ignore if you want to die' or 'like if you love your mom' drove him up the wall.

As he scrolled down the feed, something sprung to mind.

Blaine.

He quickly searched 'Blaine Anderson' and pressed the 'add as a friend button' or in his case 'befriend a matey' as he had the language set to pirate mode for whatever reason.

He recognised Blaine in an instant from his profile picture. His hair was natural- it was curly, and he playfully had his arm round a girl (obviously a friend) with long brown hair and nice hair. He glanced at the tags. Rachel Hudson. He absentmindedly clicked on her tag. 'Rachel Hudson (Rachel Berry)

Her profile picture was her kissing some guy- probably her husband then. She's clearly married. Her cover photo was a gold star. Kurt frowned.

"Hm," he commented to himself. He was about to exit before one of her few public status' caught his eye:

'R.I.P to Blaine's mom! Hope you're okay Blaine, stay strong! We're all here for you when you need a friend3' - and then Blaine had been tagged in it along with a few other people (probably Blaine's friends) Kurt looked sympathetically at the screen for some reason. Blaine had commented;

'I'll be fine don't worry Rach, thank you everyone :)x' Kurt smiled weakly. When was this? Kurt looked for when it was posted. Two months ago.

Kurt heard a buzz and went to check the machine that lets people into the apartment.

"Blaine?" he asked into it.

"Yea, it's me," he chuckled in response. Kurt buzzed him in and heard the heavy door from downstairs get pulled open. He waited by the door, leaning against the door frame, arms folded.

"Hey," he greeted Blaine as he approached his door.

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine gave Kurt an unexpected hug.

"Come in," he smiled warmly. Blaine nodded to Kurt and entered. Blaine went straight to the sofa and made himself at home. He adjusted to the couch quickly and smiled at Kurt busy in the kitchen. He fumbled around in the cupboards for two glasses, nearly knocking everything over.

He took them to the tap and held them under, turning on the water and filling up with equal amounts in each glass.

He placed them down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and joined Blaine.

"So I found you on facebook," Kurt jumped in nervously. Blaine looked up slightly, pouting his lips a bit trying to look interested.

"Oh," he just remarked. "Find anything good?" Kurt shrugged, biting the inside of his mouth a bit. He opened his mouth to speak but paused, and then finally spoke.

"Your mom died recently?" he asked. Blaine solemnly looked down at his feet.

"My mom died when I was younger, I-" he began, trying to empathise.

"That was when you were younger," Blaine interjected. Kurt widened his eyes, looking taken back. Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Kurt. But with me it hasn't sunk in much yet- she was my everything. When I was younger, the fear of her going one day and never coming back kept me up at night," he shook his head. "A lot," he added.

"She told me not to worry, she said I'd be strong enough by that time..." he pursed his lips and Kurt hesitantly put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I mean I am," he quickly assured, "I just didn't think it would be this hard!" he put his head in his hands.

"If any consolation, yeah mine died a _long _time ago, but I know what it feels like. I honestly do. You can always tell that something's missing in your life. Like an empty chair where a person once sat. And yes, it's hard. But I'm gonna help you, and I'm always here for you." Blaine raised his head from his hands at Kurt's words, looking at him gratefully.

"Thank you," he managed to whisper out. Kurt nodded assuredly at him. Slowly removing his hand from his shoulder and taking in a quick breath.

"Anyway, I invited you here...to tell you something," Kurt scooted closer to Blaine. "I'm gay too." It came out. And it felt good.

"I knew it," a smile gradually appeared on Blaine's face.

"I wanted to tell you here, and like this. Don't know if that's weird, but it just seems nice." He nodded quickly. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, yes. Yes thank you," he chuckled. "I was hoping that you'd be, you know," he blushed. Kurt raised an eyebrow flirtingly.

"Oh were you?" he grinned. "Can say the same about you, I was kinda worried you didn't even like me like that at first, and then when you came out it was just so aweso-" he babbled, before being silenced by Blaine's lips crashing into his.

Kurt leaned into him, tangling his hands in Blaine's hair. He didn't pull away for at least 10 seconds.

"I should babble more often," Kurt giggled, sounding flustered from what just happened. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled jokingly.

"Well it's hot anyway. And I know we haven't known each other for an extremely long time but, seeing you every day, and singing blackbird. That was a moment for me, about you," he pulled Kurt in a tight hug. Kurt hesitated and then locked his arms round Blaine's waist.

"Are we...you know?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed a bit.

"If you want," he chuckled. "I mean we haven't known each other for long but you're amazing and I'm personally all up for it I mean, I-" Kurt interrupted Blaine with a kiss.

"I should babble more often," he mocked Kurt teasingly. Kurt laughed and kissed him again but quickly stopped in the middle.

"That's a yes, by the way," he winked. Blaine laughed again.

"Figured, figured."

**AN**

**Hey guys, if you want to know why the late update. I gave up on this story, I always do after 2 or 3 chapters if I get almost next to no reviews. But this is the first fanfiction I'm actually enjoying more to write, so I'm gonna carry on and give it another chance, just please review! All the views this has got are great, think it's 570 something now, but that doesn't mean they've all read it, anyone could have accidently clicked on this, or read the first bit and decided it was shit. So please review so I know people are actually reading and enjoying it! And constructive criticism is welcome...please, I need to know how to make this fic as good as possible! And I can't do it alone! For anyway who reads but not review, please IT TAKES A COUPLE OF MINUTES:-) Thanks guys 3 (btw did anyone see my little Klaine quote in that chapter?xD)**

**-Natt **


End file.
